Mobile communications devices have become an integral part of society over the last two decades. Indeed, more than eighty-two percent of Americans own a mobile communications device, for example, a cell phone device. Even further, international cell phone device penetration has reached 3.3 billion units. In other words, approximately half the world's population has a cell phone device. The typical cell phone device includes an antenna, and a transceiver coupled to the antenna. The transceiver and the antenna cooperate to transmit and receive communications signals with a network infrastructure, usually maintained by a cell phone provider. Although the first cell phone devices typically included only voice or limited short message service capabilities, the capabilities of cell phone devices have increased greatly over the last decade.
More so, the typical “smart phone,” i.e. a cell phone device with advanced capabilities, rivals the processing power and memory of desktop personal computers of a decade earlier. For example, the typical smart phone is capable of running a variety of advanced programs spanning from typical word processing software to global positioning system navigation software. One particularly desirable and popular cell phone device program is the time alarm program. Quite simply, the time alarm program provides many of the same features available from a typical stand-alone alarm clock, such as, multiple alarms and a snooze feature, etc.
Nevertheless, the time alarm program may suffer from some drawbacks, several being the same drawbacks found in stand-alone alarm clocks. For example, if the user awakens before the set alarm time, the user typically must disable the time alarm program to prevent an unnecessary and annoying alarm. Of course, if the time alarm program operates in typically periodic fashion, such as, daily, the user must remember to re-enable the time alarm program after the set alarm time.